A Great Bond
by aHideDiamond
Summary: Hanya kumpulan oneshoot IchiRuki. Chapter 2 : Melodi. "Can I keep up with it? The speed of the world without you in it?" ( Ichigo Kurosaki ).
1. Dandelion

**Dandelion**

 **By : VQ**

 **Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

* * *

Siang itu sangat cerah. Rukia mencoba untuk menghilangkan segala kemungkinan dari para _hollow_ yang merangsek langit dan menyerang ke berbagai penjuru kota. Untuk kali ini saja, ia membiarkan tubuhnya terbaring santai di sebuah padang ilalang penuh dengan bunga liar dan sengat matahari memandikan tubuhnya yang berbalut seragam lengkap sebagai _Shinigami_. Sepasang daun telinganya mendengar dengan jelas lantunan-lantunan merdu lagu _Unchangeable Word_ dari samping tubuhnya.

Ya, dia tidak sendirian saat ini.

Lewat ekor matanya, _amethyst_ besar itu menatap seorang pemuda bersurai matahari yang tengah terbaring sepertinya dan bersenandung kearah langit biru musim semi, diantara _Dandelion- dandelion_ yang berdiri.

Ah, mungkin benar. Suaranya tidak terlalu buruk untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Surai jingganya menunjukkan sesuatu pada Rukia. Bahwa, pemuda itu tidak sebodoh yang ia kira. Mungkin tengkoraknya akan menjadi sekeras tempurung kelapa, saat pemuda itu ingin menyelamatkan dan melindungi orang sebanyak-banyaknya. Salah satunya, ya dia sendiri. Tapi saat ia mengingat teman-teman yang pernah gagal dilindunginya, jiwa pemuda itu akan lemas, runtuh lalu rubuh ke tanah. Air yang berusaha Ichigo tampung di kelopak matanya juga akan merembes, tak terbendung.

Rukia tersenyum kecil. Jelas-jelas dia yang lebih tau tentang Ichigo. Melebihi pengetahuan seluruh keluarga Kurosaki. Hanya Rukia yang jadi tampungan Ichigo untuk merasakan kesedihan dan kebahagiaannya.

Rukia ingin sekali memejamkan mata. Namun, seketika _dandelion-dandelion_ itu berbisik ditelinganya ; Hei, coba lihatlah ke langit. Kami mendapat kabar dari angin,

Benarkah kau menghentikan 'hujan' nya?

Rukia rasa, ia tak perlu menatap langit. Karena dia sendiri tahu kalau langit yang menjadi naungannya kini masih cerah, tak tertutup sebuah kapas pun.

Namun satu hal ...

... Hujan.

Rukia bukan pawang hujan.

Hujan hanyalah lambang pengingat bagi Rukia, tentang masalalu dan kenangan pahit. Dimana ia kehilangan orang yang sangat berarti di hidupnya. Saat ia mengingatnya pun, dadanya akan selalu terasa sesak. Namun, ia cepat beruntung karena bisa beradaptasi. Dan memiliki pola pemikiran bahwa ; tak selamanya orang yang kita sayangi ada di sisi kita.

Dan Ichigo?

Ichigo bagai matahari yang terus terhalang oleh awan gelap－tak bersinar. Pemuda itu selalu menutup diri dan merahasiakan perasaannya dari orang lain. Dibalik kerutan alisnya, ia bahkan tidak terlihat ; apakah ia sedang bahagia atau sedih. Tapi berkat Rukia yang pernah 'memojokkan' Ichigo sampai terdesak. Ternyata, seseorang yang bertitel Ibu -lah yang menjadi sosok panutannya, penyemangatnya, bahkan segalanya bagi sang pemuda. Dan ia sendiri pun sempat mengalaminya bersama Ichigo. Mengalami dan menyaksikan penderitaan Ichigo.

Rukia terkekeh. Saat itu ternyata ia baru menyadari bahwa Ichigo benar-benar memiliki penderitaan yang sama.

Kenangan di saat hujan.

Lalu hujannya?

Ah, mungkin hanya itu－pikir Rukia.

Didengarnya, _Dandelion_ dekat jari jemarinya tertawa,

Apa benar hanya itu? Bukankah kau adalah penyemangatnya juga? Bahkan kalian jadi saling terikat satu sama lain bukan?

Rukia tersenyum kecil. Ia tidak terlalu percaya diri menjadi seorang penyemangat untuk sang Ichigo.

Teman-temannya bisa saja bilang kalau tendangan dan pukulan Rukia akan menjadi satu-satunya bentuk pembangkit semangat jiwa Ichigo. Tapi menurut Rukia sendiri, itu bukan sama sekali. Ada kalanya Ichigo muak dan bosan dengan segala kekasarannya dan berbalik membalas dengan hal yang sama. Atau mungkin suatu hari nanti ada salah satu sahabat selain Rukia yang resmi menjadi penyemangat khusus untuk Ichigo. Dan mungkin bisa jadi juga, seseorang yang selama ini mencintai Ichigo dengan tulus. Toh, kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi, iya 'kan?. Rukia juga percaya kalau Ichigo adalah seseorang yang tangguh dengan tekad kuatnya. Ia akan menepati setiap janjinya untuk melindungi orang banyak, mendamaikan dunia. Dan dirinya akan menjadi ...

Rukia saja.

 _Dandelion_ terkecil tampak terisak,

Mengapa engkau berkata seperti itu? Apa kau akan segera melepaskannya ? Apakah kau tidak ingin lagi mendampingi Ichigo dan menyemangatinya? Kau rupanya tidak yakin dengan ikatan itu ya, Putri Kuchiki?

Oh, Rukia ingin sekali memeluk _Dandelion_ itu, andaikan tidak ada jaminan serbuk-serbuk nya akan terbang.

Saat mendengarnya semakin terisak, terlebih dulu ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Angin berhembus pelan. Memainkan helai-helai rambut hitamnya. _Dandelion-dandelion_ itu melengos, dongkol.

Ichigo yang berapi-api. Ichigo yang bersikap _independen_. Maniknya serupa _Topaz_ ,berharga. Selalu mencerminkan kilau semangatnya.

Ah,

Salahkah Rukia jika suatu hari nanti ia akan melepasnya? Hei, coba ingatlah. Kehidupan selalu berputar. Ada saatnya pertemuan dan perpisahan datang. Mana mungkin Rukia terus menumbuhkan rasa khawatir pada Ichigo yang jelas-jelas tidak mau mendengarkan perkataannya lagi. Dan mereka pun hanya terhubung sebagai teman berharga. Tidak lebih.

Lalu bagaimana dengan tiga bulan mendatang? Setahun yang akan datang? Atau masa-masa _lansia_? Bagaimana jika mereka di beri waktu yang banyak? Misalnya Ichigo yang tiba-tiba saja mencintai Rukia, atau sebaliknya?.

Apa kau benar-benar tidak mau bersamanya? Tanya _dandelion_ kecil.

Rukia mengangkat bahunya pelan.

Bersama bukan berarti mendampingi atau semacamnya. Dan mendampingi juga bukan kata yang tepat. Rukia pikir, ia hanya akan mengawasi.

Suatu hari nanti, Keluarga Kurosaki akan menjodohkan Ichigo－Dengan sedikit terpaksa, mungkin－kepada wanita yang selama ini mencintainya. Kemudian, ia mendapatkan cinta sejati. Rukia akan berdiri paling depan mengamati mereka bertaut tangan dan memasukkan cincin di upacara sakral.

Sebab ya, Rukia tahu segalanya. Dunia mereka berbeda, usia mereka berbeda, dan jati diri mereka. Rukia seorang _Shinigami_ dan Ichigo adalah seorang manusia. Lagipula, cinta bukanlah salah satu yang 'wajib' ia alami dan rasakan. Rukia perempuan tegas. Tugasnya bukan untuk merasakan cinta. Tapi, seberapa besar kemampuan yang ia pertaruhkan untuk mendamaikan dunia dan Soul Society. Namun, jika ia gagal, mungkin Rukia akan di kenang dengan kebanggaannya. Dan lagi-lagi ia akan menjadi－

"Rukia!"

－memberengut.

 _Dandelion_ paling besar dan pendek berdecak pelan. Dasar perempuan, mereka tidak pernah membiarkan jawabannya jadi lebih mudah di cerna. Katanya.

Yah,

Apalah arti mendampingi bagi Rukia. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, bagaimana Rukia dan Ichigo akan menikmati kehidupan. Rukia juga masih bisa berjalan berdampingan dengan Ichigo saat ini 'kan? Meski kadang jarak dan waktu memisahkan mereka. Lagipula Ichigo juga ingin menikmati hidupnya sebagai manusia normal lebih lama.

Perlahan gadis itu membuka kelopak matanya. Dilihatnya Ichigo berdiri sambil memberikan telapak tangannya. Rukia tak mau meretas senyum barang selengkung pun. Dibiarkannya _dandelion-dandelion_ itu mencibir saat ia meraih tangan Ichigo dan beranjak.

Karena Rukia yakin. Bahwa Ichigo akan kembali bersamanya. Walau aspek apapun dalam kehidupan akan memisahkan mereka.

Hanya itu.

Ku harap kau berpegang teguh dengan kata-katamu. Sebab aku bertaruh, angin akan menghapus segalanya. Kami ini adalah saksi.

Teriak salah satu _dandelion_. Sayup-sayup terdengar bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus.

Rukia mengibaskan tangannya dan mulai menatap Ichigo.

"Ayo pergi."

Jeda.

"－Ichigo?"

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya. Dengan otomatis, Tangannya menjulur kearah kepala Rukia－mengambil sesuatu. Rukia terbelalak saat Ichigo menunjukkan setangkai _dandelion_ kecil didepannya. Seingat Rukia, _dandelion_ itu lah yang bertanya tentang ikatan mereka.

"Ada ini di kepalamu," ujar Ichigo datar. Bunga liar itu membiarkan tatapan manik musim gugur dan _amethyst_ berfokus pada serbuk-serbuk putihnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa _dandelion_ ini bisa sampai di kepalamu. Apa diterbangkan angin?,"

Angin berhembus cepat. Menggerakkan segala sesuatu yang di lewatinya. Seketika, _dandelion_ yang bertaut di antara ibu jari dan telunjuk Ichigo terbang bersama serbuk-serbuk putihnya yang terpisah. Bukan hanya itu, sebagian serbuk putih dari padang ilalang itu ikut terbang bersamanya.

Seolah diminta, Ichigo dan Rukia juga harus mengamati mereka yang bergabung bersama kawanan serbuk _dandelion_ lainnya yang perlahan naik menuju ke langit.

Mereka tak bisa lagi melihat serbuk milik _si dandelion_ mungil. Tapi yang jelas, kini pendengaran Rukia menangkap bunyi dari si pemuda jingga.

"Rukia..."

Gadis itu menoleh.

"Jika jarak dan waktu selalu memisahkan kita. Jika orang yang kita cintai di masa depan berbeda. Dan jika kematian bukanlah segalanya. Kau dan aku－"

Mereka bertatap muka. Tersenyum,

"Akan selalu ada dalam suatu ikatan yang sama. Maka, tak peduli seberapa banyak hal di dalam kehidupan ini yang berusaha menghalangi kita di masa manapun. Pada akhirnya, kita akan terus terhubung di masa depan dan selanjutnya. Ya, setidaknya kita tidak seperti _dandelion_ itu. Iya 'kan, Rukia?"

Rukia menunduk. Ia tak bisa menahan senyum tipisnya.

" _Yah_ ... "

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, dan...

TUKK!

Rukia memegang keningnya.

" _Itte, bakayaro ga_ !"

"Ayo pulang... "

Rukia menghela nafas. Dan saling melempar senyum. Sampai akhirnya mereka berjalan berdampingan. Mereka memang sama-sama keras kepala. Jadi, ia tetap tidak rela menerima jitakan tadi. Mereka akan terus memaki sampai tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang salah dan siapa yang benar. Begitu terus dalam perjalanan pulang menuju kediaman Kurosaki. Dalam senja yang mulai menua. Dan sang mentari mulai pulang ke peraduan.

Begitu juga dengan ikatan mereka.

Setelah mereka menghilang dari padang ilalang, salah satu serbuk _dandelion_ putih tersenyum.

Sudah ku duga,

Ku bilang juga apa.

 **OWARI**


	2. Melodi

**"If you're afraid of losing, just get stronger.**

 **If You're afraid of not being able to protect your friends, swear to get stronger until you can protect them.**

 **If you're afraid of hollow inside you, just get stronger until you can crush him.**

 **If you don't want to listen others, then, hold your chin up and yell those words to yourself.**

 **That's the kind of man you have been in my heart, Ichigo !"**

 **( Kuchiki Rukia )**

.

.

.

 **"Can I keep up with it? The speed of the world without you in it?"**

 **( Ichigo Kurosaki )**

* * *

 **Melodi**

 **By : VQ**

 **Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **Inspired from a song,**

 **Rambu no Melody**

 **SID**

* * *

Gedung-gedung tinggi yang menempel erat di atas permukaan tanah Karakura Town itu tampak sunyi senyap. Seiring waktu, cahaya lampu-lampu terbias oleh mentari yang bertengger di bawah sepotong tirai malam yang turun dan perlahan menampakkan sebuah tirai baru serupa nyala api biru yang nampak di langit－fajar.

Seorang pemuda bersurai jingga terbangun dari pembaringannya di pagi ini. Ia menguap dan merentangkan kedua tangan kekarnya menjadi lurus seperti garis. Kedua mata musim gugurnya tampak mekar dari dua kelopak yang menutupinya, memancarkan kilau mentari yang masuk lewat kaca perantara tipis yang terpasang di antara dinding kamar.

Ichigo menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi setengah bagian badannya. Ia menurunkan kaki jenjangnya dari ranjang dan melangkah kearah ambang jendela yang masih terjaga dari malam. Sayup-sayup terdengar alunan melodi _Swan Lake Ballet_ berasal dari ruang tamu yang merayu-rayu di setiap sudut hunian Kurosaki. Ichigo mengetahuinya dengan pasti, siapa yang telah memutar musik semacam itu. Kalau bukan adiknya, Yuzu.

Seutas senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya. Pemuda itu sangat bersyukur masih bisa menghirup udara segar di pagi ini. Pasalnya, seminggu yang lalu atau mungkin karena beberapa tahun yang lalu hidupnya seperti di renggut oleh sesuatu. Ia berjuang mati-matian untuk menyelamatkan tiga dunia dengan segenap kemampuannya sebagai _Shinigami_ pengganti.

 _Hueco Mundo_ , _Soul Society_ dan Dunia manusia,

Disana Ichigo berjuang bersama teman-teman dan beberapa orang lainnya. Terus berusaha melewati hari dengan－Tak ada apapun, kecuali－kegelapan dan pertikaian yang terlihat.

Mengalahkan para _Hollow_ , menyelamatkan roh-roh gentayangan, dan meng - _konsoh_ nya ke _Soul Society_ memang bukan hal yang mudah. Apalagi dengan berbagai penyerangan pada teman-temannya, Ichigo tentu tidak akan membiarkan mereka terluka barang satu senti pun.

Tapi kali ini, Ichigo merasa sedikit tenang untuk menghadapi hari-harinya di Bumi. Kini tak ada lagi ancaman dari pasukan _Espada_ , _Bount_ , _Mod Soul_ , _XCUTION_ dan _Quincy_. Karena berkat keyakinan dan tekadnya untuk terus berjuang melindungi orang sebanyak-banyaknya, pasukan-pasukan itu bisa di kalahkan dengan mudah.

Ya, itu karena tekad. Tapi, Ichigo sepertinya melupakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang ada sebelum tekad kuatnya muncul.

Lalu apa? Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya siapa?

Seketika, pandangan Ichigo terfokus pada cahaya putih bulat yang semu di langit biru.

－Rukia. Namanya.

Seseorang yang mengorbankan diri untuk menyelamatkan keluarganya,

Seseorang yang telah mengubah hidupnya,

Seseorang yang menghentikan penderitaannya,

Dan satu lagi, dia adalah seseorang yang menumbuhkan tekadnya. Dengan mengatakan bahwa, Ichigo adalah pria yang ada dalam hatinya.

Seakan benda buatan Tuhan itu adalah hidupnya, tanpa beban tangan Ichigo terulur, ia mencoba untuk menggenggam dengan kuat cahaya semu itu dalam telapak tangannya dan tak pernah berniat untuk melepaskannya.

Ya, ini bagaikan sepasang taring baru untuknya. Dan ini adalah era baru. Artinya, kehidupan normal Ichigo akan kembali sepenuhnya. Itulah hal yang membuatnya bahagia.

Ichigo menghela nafas dalam-dalam, mengikuti simfoni indah hidupnya. Senyumnya masih mengembang. Namun, sesaat kemudian posisi badannya kembali ke semula saat mata _Topaz_ nya menangkap bayangan kupu-kupu ekor hitam yang melewati kepalanya tanpa dosa.

"Selamat pagi, Ichigo !"

Ichigo membelalakkan hatinya dan menoleh sumber suara di belakangnya. Ternyata, seorang gadis _Shinigami_ berambut hitam dan bermanik _amethyst_ besar tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya.

Ichigo pun ikut tersenyum,

"Selamat pagi, Rukia".

\\( ٥▔0▔)/

Ichigo dan Rukia tampak takjub menatap pemandangan alam ciptaan Tuhan dari jendela itu. Menatap sinar mentari dan merasakan bau harum musim panas. Bersama-sama saling berdampingan dengan jati diri mereka yang seharusnya berbeda.

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Rukia, yang menyamping dan masih sibuk dengan tatapannya sendiri. Dengan hati-hati, Ichigo membuka pembicaraan,

"Ada masalah apa, Rukia?"

"Tidak," gadis itu menghela nafas, "Aku datang untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan." lanjutnya datar.

Ichigo terbelalak, "Apa? Bukankah tugasmu masih berlaku?"

Rukia tertawa pelan, "Perintah bisa selalu berubah, Ichigo."

Ichigo terdiam. Dia menyadarinya. Pemuda itu mengembalikan pandangannya dan menutup mata. Mencoba menatap kembali isi hatinya yang gelap. Entah perasaan apa yang tengah merasukinya. Entah kenapa Ichigo tidak ingin mendengar Rukia berkata tentang perpisahan lagi kali ini.

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Kenapa begitu terburu-buru?", Dengan pandangan kosong, Ichigo bertanya.

Ichigo tidak mendengar jawaban. Namun, saat ia menoleh kearah Rukia, gadis itu juga tengah menatapnya. Sebelum akhirnya Rukia tertawa juga,

"Hahaha !. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Ichigo? Tidak biasanya kau berkata seperti itu. Kita 'kan sebelumnya juga sering berpisah. Kau aneh sekali !" ujar Rukia panjang lebar.

Ichigo membungkam. Begitu juga dengan Rukia yang kemudian diam dan mengalihkan pandangan.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus pelan namun pasti. Menggerakkan sesuatu yang di laluinya tanpa beban. Begitupun dengan surai hitam milik Rukia. Ichigo bisa melihatnya dengan jelas daripada sebelumnya. Rukia tetap cantik, seperti biasa. Namun saat melihat bibir ranum itu tersenyum manis, entah kenapa juga Ichigo menganggapnya cantik luar biasa walaupun lengkungan itu tidak tertuju padanya.

Rukia. Satu nama yang akan selalu Ichigo ingat sampai kapanpun. Bagaimana cara mereka berjuang bersama, berjalan dan merangkul erat kelemahan mereka yang－Ichigo tahu－tak terkalahkan.

Ichigo juga tahu, apa itu kehidupan. Sisi lain dari perjuangan di dalamnya akan selalu ada. Itulah yang di sebut hambatan. Titik atas dan bawah, seperti roda. Terus berputar pada porosnya. Tapi, saat bersama gadis itu, ia bisa melewati roda kehidupan itu dengan mudah.

Rukia. Gadis yang telah menghentikan 'hujan'nya. Gadis yang akan selalu ada dalam hatinya.

Pemuda itu tak pernah mengerti. Kehidupan Ichigo yang awalnya hanya sekedar manusia _indigo_ biasa sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Rukia, seseorang yang selalu ingin Ichigo lindungi sampai sekarang ini.

Tak peduli pukulan, tendangan, atau kata-kata tajam sekalipun yang akan Rukia berikan, jika itu adalah satu-satunya keajaiban bagi Ichigo yang _notabene_ selalu melarikan diri dari masa depan dan mengalah pada rasa sakit, ia akan rela menelan semuanya dan tetap berjalan.

Daripada menunggu keajaiban yang lain, Ichigo akan menghancurkan musuh-musuh yang menyerang mental payahnya yang tak percaya pada diri sendiri. Ichigo telah bersumpah untuk melindunginya dulu. Bisakah gadis itu lebih lama tinggal disini?.

Pemuda itu tak peduli akan waktu. Mereka akan selalu tertawa bahagia sepenuh hati. Hanya karena satu hal, yaitu Rukia. Meski itu saat ia terpuruk sekalipun. Disaat Rukia ada, disana tidak akan ada ketakutan lagi, 'kan?

Lalu, jika sekarang mereka berpisah karena satu tempat yang jauh, siapakah yang akan menggambarkan impian Ichigo－atau lebih tepatnya ; impian mereka?.

Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya berusaha menggenggam hati yang tak pernah ia jangkau. Seakan terus berusaha untuk mengumpulkan semua yang pernah ia lihat dan rasakan saat bersama Rukia dan membawanya,

Disini－dihatinya.

Kepalan tangan itu berubah. Perlahan menyentuh bahu Rukia dan sedikit memaksanya untuk saling berhadapan.

Sentuhan itu membuat jantung Ichigo berdetak kencang. Pemuda itu menunduk. Tak peduli Rukia akan menatapnya lebih aneh atau tidak. Ia hanya perlu merasakannya.

Ichigo tidak ingin Rukia pergi. Pemuda itu tidak ingin berpisah lagi, Ichigo tak mau kehilangannya lagi, Ichigo mencintainya. Ya, benar. Sekarang ia merasakannya, Ichigo mencintai Rukia lebih dari apapun.

Ia menegakkan parasnya. Mereka saling menatap. Ichigo mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan semuanya pada pemilik _amethyst_ yang indah itu.

"Rukia," panggil pemuda itu lirih, "Kurasa aku ... Kurasa aku ... ,"

Ichigo meraih bahu Rukia. Mendekapnya dalam pelukan dan nafas memburu.

"Kurasa aku, tak bisa mengikuti laju dunia ini tanpamu !. Kumohon jangan pergi dariku !"

Seorang manusia dan _Shinigami_ tengah berpelukan dalam diam. Ichigo memang tidak menyampaikan semua perasaannya pada Rukia. Tapi, ia sangat berharap kalau gadis itu bisa mengerti.

Beberapa menit kemudian pelukan itu merenggang. Rukia lepas dari genggamannya.

"Hentikan, _Baka_!. Kau pikir, aku ini manusia yang bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja?," Gadis itu mengepalkan tangan kanan, meletakkannya di depan dada, "Aku ini seorang _Shinigami_. Jadi, mana mungkin kau bisa lepas dari pengawasanku !,"

Ichigo terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Rukia. Ia terkejut sekaligus bahagia. Itu berarti, Rukia tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkannya dengan cepat. Intinya, gadis itu telah membalas perasaannya. Ichigo pun tersenyum.

" _Ah_ !"

Rukia meraih kedua tangan besar Ichigo, menggenggamnya dan meletakkannya di atas dada, dibawah dagunya,

"Kau harus tau ini. Aku berjuang untukmu, agar kau bisa terus mengikuti laju dunia ini." ucap gadis itu, mantap.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Ichigo merengkuhnya sekali lagi dengan kepastian. Begitu dalam beberapa saat. Namun, waktu mereka nampaknya memang telah habis untuk hari ini. Sebuah _Senkaimon_ muncul dan terbuka. Uap perpisahan pun menyembul darinya. Dan seekor kupu-kupu neraka berputar-putar menanti tuannya.

"Ini perpisahan, Ichigo." Rukia melepaskan pelukannya lagi.

"Ya."

Rukia membalikkan badannya, "Jika kau merindukanku, datanglah ke _Soul Society_ !"

Rukia berucap sambil terus berjalan ke hadapan pintu, menyisakan langkahnya yang terhenti. Kemudian, menoleh kearah Ichigo sekali lagi sebelum perpisahan mereka benar-benar berakhir.

Mereka saling menatap dan memberikan senyuman satu sama lain. Rukia melangkah, kupu-kupu itu mengikutinya. Pintu _Senkaimon_ pun tertutup dan perlahan menghilang.

Ichigo menggumam, menyampaikan kata-kata yang tersisa, "Dan ... Jika kau merindukanku, datanglah ke Dunia manusia."

 **(** **づ￣** **o** **)** **づ**

Ichigo terpaku di ruangannya. Menatap tembok kosong tanpa motif dimana tempat pintu _Senkaimon_ itu muncul dan menghilang.

" _Onii -chan, asagohan ga dekimashita yo_!" Sayup-sayup Yuzu memanggil Ichigo dari bawah, memperingatinya kalau sarapan sudah siap.

" _H-hai_ !" sahut Ichigo.

 **\\( ‾o‾ )/**

Ichigo melangkah di setiap petak tangga dengan hati-hati. Sekarang, daun telinganya mendengar dengan jelas melodi dari lagu yang masih di putar Yuzu. Tapi, pemuda itu tak peduli. Yang terpenting baginya adalah, hari ini ia mendapatkan kebahagian. Ikatan yang lebih kuat dari sebuah melodi tarian liar yang bergema tiada henti.

 **FIN**

Huahh, Oneshoot Ichiruki lagi. VQ mohon maaf kalau kata-katanya super lebay apalagi jika pairing ini membosankan kalian. VQ hanya mau publish fanfic ini yang udah sejak kemarin-kemarin ada di kartu memori. (^bahasa mana itu?). Terus VQ juga berusaha untuk memasukkan lirik lagu SID itu ke dalam fanfic ini. Dan yah, kata-kata nya juga super duper lebay. Ya udah, itu aja. Mind to RnR? :D


End file.
